For the past 12 years Dr. Saag has been devoting the majority of his career efforts to patient-oriented research in the pharmacoepidemiology of the rheumatic diseases. In addition to competing successfully for peer reviewed grants, including a recent renewal of his $3.2 million AHRQ supported Center for Education and Research on Therapeutics (CERTs) of musculoskeletal disorders, Dr. Saag has published or has in press 50 original reports. Since joining the UAB faculty in 1998, Dr. Saag has been a primary or secondary mentor for rheumatology fellows (2), international fellows (3), and junior faculty members (5), several of whom have already received career development awards. As a clinical investigator, Dr. Saag balances research with patient care and teaching responsibilities. Receipt of a K24 grant would assure his protected time at 50% or greater effort and relieve future clinical and administrative responsibilities. It will increase his time for mentoring and he will add additional trainees and assume new mentoring responsibilities. It is anticipated that one or two new trainees will be recruited into Dr. Saag's research program each year. He will lead a new Arthritis Outcomes and Epidemiology Seminar Series and expand his mentoring role in other areas such as the VA Quality Scholars Program. Following existing UAB models, a program for formal mentoring feedback will be established to guide and refine his mentoring activities. UAB has extensive infrastructure including several T32 training grants, a K30, and numerous pre-existing programs that will facilitate Dr. Saag's training of patient oriented researchers. Thus, UAB and its Schools, Departments, Divisions, and Interdisciplinary Centers provide an outstanding environment for the development of junior investigators in patient-oriented research. Based on institutional commitment and resources and Dr. Saag's successful past record in research and mentoring, the K24 will greatly enhance his ability to expand his research program and to help develop the next generation of patient-oriented clinical investigators.